Una aventura Diferente
by LunaMaru11
Summary: Mientras Harry va en su búsqueda de los horrocruxes, un grupo de aurores vive sus propias aventuras con Voldemort y sus seguidores pisándoles los talones. Descubrí como capítulo por capítulo, las cosas se ponen más interesantes y por supuesto, complicadas
1. Surge una nueva amenaza

Este fic no es sólo mío. Lo escribimos con Neni en épocas de divagación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

CAPITULO 1: SURGE UNA NUEVA AMENAZA

-Vamos a ganarles la próxima vez. - Dijo Mariela observando lo que quedaba de las carpas. Unos minutos antes una batalla había tenido lugar allí mismo, teniéndolos a ellos de protagonistas.  
-¿Cómo? - Preguntó Lucas - Ya se escaparon muchas veces. ¿Cómo evitarlo?  
-Yo sólo tengo en mente capturar a la nueva mano derecha de Voldemort; Melina Ventre. - dijo Mariela, metida en sus pensamientos - Pero debemos actuar con cautela, no deben saber nuestra identidad, o peor: nuestros planes.  
-Mi deseo sería saber de ellos - dijo Carla, sumida en una gran reflexión - Deberíamos saber ya dónde se encuentra su sede de encuentro.  
-Hay algo que no entiendo, - dijo Lucas, pensativo - ¿No era Matías la mano derecha de Voldemort?  
-Ya no. Ventre vino del Sur. Saben que allá se practica una magia un tanto...Extravagante, y definitivamente, oscura. Maglio es de acá, no conoce esa magia tan oscura. O por lo menos no la aprende él solo. El mismísimo Voldemort es quien le puede llegar a enseñar nuevas artes...Y ahí entra Ventre. Su nueva y espléndida adquisición...Inteligente, y malvada. Se atreve a todo.  
-¿De dónde sacas tanta información? - Preguntó Carla, que a pesar de su reflexión no se perdía detalle.  
-Recuerden que no somos los únicos que pertenecemos a la Orden del Fénix. Tenemos informantes en todo el mundo. Hay gente que daría su vida por derrotar a Voldemort.  
-Pero nosotros sabemos que sólo Harry Potter podrá hacerlo - dijo Lucas, mirando dudoso. Se entretuvo con su miniatura de un jugador de Quidditch.  
-Sí, pero mejor le dejamos el camino libre, atrapando a todos los mortífagos - dijo Carla, siempre atenta.  
Lucas y Carla se quedaron pensativos, cada uno por su lado. Lucas parecía triste.  
-¿Qué pasa? -dijo Mariela que lo había notado...

-Nada, - respondió Lucas - Extraño las tardes en que todos nos juntábamos a jugar Quidditch...Cuando no estaba el Innombrable...Amo volar...Subirme a mi escoba y...  
De pronto, él mismo se interrumpió. Los tres se miraron. Sentían todo el piso vibrar. En ese instante, apareció un hombre con capa azul. Su capa azul siempre acompañada de la varita en la mano...Qué costumbre...  
-Qué bien que llegaste -dijo Lucas- Pensé que como ahora trabajas en el Ministerio no ibas a tener tiempo de ver a tus amigos.  
-Es cierto, estuve ocupado. Pero siempre que tenga un rato libre voy a visitar a mis amigos. -contestó el recién aparecido.  
-Vamos, Javier - Dijo Mariela sonriendo- No te olvides de que tú también formas parte la Orden del Fénix.  
-Yo creía que te habías metido en el Ministerio precisamente por eso. Porque ahora formas parte de la orden. -dijo Carla mirando y riendo.  
-De hecho, me va a servir, pero no fue por eso. - dijo Javier  
-¿En qué departamento estás? Ya me olvidé...De nuevo -dijo Carla, con una sonrisa.  
-En el departamento de Regulación y Control de las Criaturas Mágicas. -contestó él  
-Entonces ahora nos vas a poder ayudar a establecer contacto con los gigantes.  
-No...Los gigantes desaparecieron de nuestras montañas hace tiempo. Seguramente están con Voldemort, y el muy desgraciado los mantiene escondidos, como los dementores, yo creo que son un caso perdido…  
-Nunca hay que darse por vencido -dijo Mariela-. A veces las cosas no son como parecen.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras tanto, en otra parte lejana de donde los cuatro amigos charlaban animadamente, tres figuras se movían al compás de la danza lenta y sinuosa de un débil fuego que amenazaba con apagarse.

-Qué bueno que viniste, Melina, ansiaba poder al fin conocer tus informes - Dijo una voz suave, y con dejos de crueldad a cada sílaba pronunciada.

-Siempre es un placer poder servirle, amo Voldemort - Respondió una mujer con cabello largo y marrón cuyos ojos expresaban devota admiración, y le miraban sin pizca alguna de miedo.

-Quiero que me digas exactamente cómo fue que cinco mortífagos de mi más alto aprecio no hayan podido contra tres simples jóvenes, Maglio - Replicó la voz, ahora elevando su volumen, y mirando a un joven que debería tener la edad de la mujer de cabello largo, y no parecía nada contento.

-N...No sé mi señor, no sé qué ocurrió. La chica más alta utilizó un encantamiento Confundus en Nott, y los demás nos dispersamos para poder atraparla, pero en ese momento aparecieron dos más. Ninguno pudo seguirlos, mi señor, todavía Nott se recupera del encantamiento.

-Recibirás tu castigo más tarde, Maglio, al igual que todos los inútiles incapaces de lidiar con esto. Melina, quiero que hagas un pequeño viaje para mí. Necesito que vayas a la oficina de Aurors, ya que estás tan bien posicionada allí, y tengas observada y vigilada a la tal… Mariela, debemos eliminarla, es un peligro inminente.

-No me dará ningún problema, señor - Respondió la joven.

-No será fácil hacerla caer, pero espero que yo no deba intervenir. Sabes a lo que me refiero ¿Verdad, Melina?

-Por supuesto, mi señor, tendremos vistos de cerca los pasos de Mariela.

-Sí, así lo espero, si no sufrirás un castigo parecido al de Maglio. Debemos tener de cerca todos y cada uno de los pasos del Ministerio... Ahora sí, ¿En qué estaba? Ah, sí...

_-Crucio!_ - Lord Voldemort se erguía sobre la sala, apuntando con su varita un rayo de luz roja al joven, que ahora se retorcía de dolor y gritaba...


	2. La caída del Ministerio

CAPITULO 2: LA CAIDA DEL MINISTERIO

Este fic no es sólo mío. Lo escribimos con Neni en épocas de divagación.  
(Aviso: En mi país nos saludamos siempre con un beso en la mejilla. Aclaro por si les parece raro)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

CAPITULO 2: LA CAIDA DEL MINISTERIO

Luego del encuentro que habían tenido con los dos mortífagos, los jóvenes miembros de la Orden del Fénix (Lucas, Mariela y Carla), se preparaban para ir a cumplir con sus tareas en el Ministerio.

Era un día soleado. Mientras cada uno estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos, realizaron el viaje hacia el Ministerio. Cuando llegaron a sus respectivas oficinas en el Departamento de Aurors, se encontraron con una gran pila de papeleo que debían llenar y otra un poco más grande de informes a redactar. Todo transcurría monótonamente, salvo por algunas explicaciones referentes al día anterior que los tres aurors tuvieron que dar, cuando de repente, a punto de finalizar el día, se escuchó un fuertísimo estruendo en la entrada del Ministerio, seguido de gritos y llantos por doquier. Como un rayo, Mariela se dirigió rápidamente al lugar del hecho, no sin contener un grito de asombro cuando vio que más de 20 mortífagos se encontraban allí. Lanzando un encantamiento tras otro, ella y sus compañeros trataron de proteger el Ministerio.

_-Desmaius! – _Gritaba Javier, mientras peleaba con tres mortífagos a la vez.

Los gritos se escuchaban por todas partes, maldiciones y encantamientos se cruzaban, dejando caer escombros de las paredes y el techo.

De repente, una maldición de las que había echado el joven, rozó la máscara de un mortífago, dejando ver la cara de una joven de cabello largo y marrón, cuya mirada hizo recordar a los ojos de Lord Voldemort. La muchacha seguía luchando, y ascendió rápidamente a la oficina del Ministro Scrimgeour. No podía permitirlo, pensó Mariela para sus adentros, adelantándose al plan que suponía que iba a realizar la joven.

De una patada, entró de lleno a la sala del Ministro, pero siendo muy tarde ya. La mortífaga se encontraba allí, con la varita levantada apuntando al cuerpo inerte con expresión de terror del Ministro.

Cuando volteó, Mariela levantó la varita: no iba a morir sin antes luchar para defender al bien. Pero en ese momento, un brazo agarró su hombro, y todo a su alrededor comenzó a girar, mientras el despacho del Ministro desaparecía rápidamente seguido de un grito de cólera...

Cuando logró recobrar la conciencia, Mariela no sabía dónde se encontraba. Era un pasaje oscuro, con algunos árboles y plantas. De repente, 6 figuras se alzaron frente a sus ojos. Asustada, levantó la varita, pero un brazo la bajó, y saliendo de las sombras, pudo distinguir la cara cansada y lastimada de Javier que la miraba fijamente. Lentamente, de la oscuridad, salieron los rostros de Carla y Lucas, y, para la sorpresa de Mariela, pudo divisar a tres personas que reconoció en seguida: Cristian, por su cara siempre alegre, a Santiago, por sus ojos verdes, y a William, con su sonrisa característica, imposible de confundir. Él era el chico del que había robado su corazón desde hacía ya mucho tiempo.

-Nos atacaron, malditos – Dijo Javier, con voz llena de rencor, mientras ayudaba a Mariela a levantarse. Él tampoco había logrado aparecerse parado.

-Por suerte hemos podido irnos, de otra forma hubiéramos muerto sin remedio. – Dijo Lucas, en forma brusca.

-Y por suerte, sólo quedábamos algunos miembros de la oficina de Aurors y otros de la Orden, si no, hubieran muerto muchos inocentes. – Recordó Carla a los seis oyentes.

-Les recuerdo, que han matado al Ministro de Magia. Tampoco es que me agradara, era un cretino y un entrometido, pero no se le desea la muerte a nadie... y ahora Voldemort tomará el control del Ministerio, y las armas para llegar al poder y a Potter se le facilitarán mucho más… - Dijo Mariela, cada vez más angustiada.

-El Ministerio ha caído. – sentenció Javier, y luego de quedarse pensativo un momento agregó – Al menos vinieron a ayudarnos Santiago, Cristian y William, luego de haber estado mucho tiempo realizando misiones en el exterior… -dijo esto último con un dejo de reproche. – Llegaron hoy a la mañana.

-¿Y recién ahora me lo dices? – Dijo Mariela, aún sumida en sus pensamientos.

-Disculpen que los haya desaparecido tan bruscamente. – se disculpó Lucas. – Es que quería que todos estuvieran bien...

-¿Y dónde estamos? –preguntó Carla, mirando a su alrededor.

-Un viejo pasaje de mi antiguo barrio. Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió…

-De cualquier manera, ahora han tomado el Ministerio, y de nada nos servirá estar aquí. Lo mejor es que vayamos a Grimmauld Place. Es el único lugar cerca que tenemos para descansar y organizarnos para vernos con otros miembros de la Orden. – Por primera vez, había hablado William, con voz autoritaria y decidida. Mariela no pudo contener una sonrisa al volver a oír su voz.

-Sí, es mejor que vayamos, aquí sólo contaremos minutos antes de que nos encuentren. – Dijo Santiago, con voz extrañamente alegre. Aunque no lo dijera, le encantaba estar de vuelta.

-De acuerdo, tómense de las manos y desaparezcamos. – Aludió Mariela tomando una mano de Carla y otra de Javier, para luego de un chasquido, sentir como todo daba vueltas, y llegar a suelo familiar: La antigua casa de los Black.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Melina miraba a Voldemort con satisfacción.

-Logramos terminar con él, señor. Ahora el Ministerio es nuestro.

Voldemort dio vuelta lentamente su cabeza, y miró a Melina. Sus ojos rojos brillaban de furia.

-¿Lo logramos? ¿LO LOGRAMOS, VENTRE? – dijo y se acercó cada vez más a ella con actitud amenazante. Melina bajó la sonrisa y ahora lo miraba temerosa – Los aurors escaparon… ¡Escaparon!

Melina lo miró titubeante.

-Pero... señor, el Ministerio es nuestro…

-¡NO ES SUFICIENTE, VENTRE! ¡ME SORPRENDE DE TI! – dijo cada vez más furioso, ya había sacado su varita y apuntaba con ella a Melina. Ella estaba temblando, pero no bajó la mirada.

-Le prometo... ¡Le juro! ¡Le juro señor, acabaré yo misma con todos ellos! – dijo Melina rápidamente. Se paró en seco y sus ojos se llenaron de odio – Acabaré yo misma con Mariela. Es algo que debe acabarse lo más pronto posible. Debe acabarse ¡YA!

-Así es, Ventre – dijo Voldemort sin bajar la varita, pero mirando hacia otro mortífago que jugueteaba con un pequeño objeto que daba vueltas. Voldemort se distrajo pensando que lo había robado del Ministerio, pero volvió en sí cuando Melina resopló - ¿Qué hay ahora, Ventre?

-Señor, déjeme encargarme… Déjemelo todo a mí…Déjemela a mí… Es mía – dijo Melina sin titubear mirando fijamente hacia Voldemort. Recordar el momento en que Mariela salía del pasillo y le apuntaba con su varita le hacía sentir un odio inmenso… Cómo se atrevía esa sangre sucia a apuntarle con su varita…Para su suerte, otro hombre había salido de la nada para llevársela lejos…Melina estaba segura de que si la muchacha se hubiera quedado dos segundos más, no estaría contando la historia.

-Tranquila, Ventre…No le hables así al Señor Tenebroso…Exige respeto – dijo Maglio mirándola fijamente. En sus ojos se escondía un sentimiento más complejo que sólo reproche, pero Melina lo miró con desprecio y se volvió para seguir observando a Voldemort.

-Quédate afuera, Maglio. Estos asuntos no te conciernen.

-BASTA –aulló Voldemort – Se hará lo siguiente, pero necesito que todos sigan al pie de la letra con el plan. Esos aurores rebeldes pueden arruinarlo todo…Todo lo que he hecho hasta ahora para poder llegar a Potter.

Los ojos de Melina brillaron de admiración. Durante la siguiente hora, no hizo más que mirar y escuchar los planes su Señor Tenebroso.


End file.
